Hulk second coming
by Nicogen
Summary: In the year 2467 the colony of Arden 5 suffrered a horriable accident changing all life on the planet. 43 years 2510 on the renamed planet Gamma Prime something powerful has just been reborn, something strong, somthing green, something INCREDIBLE!
1. Chapter 1

Hulk Second coming

Prologue

Gamma Prime a planet twice as large as Earth once known as Arden 5 but the name was changed by the inhabitants of the colony decided it now fit the planet better given its _change. _The story behind Gamma Prime is a result of history repeating itself. As with the first gamma incident the **Gamma Prime Crisis** it was a result of an accident or at the time it was believed to be. Arden 5 was once a garden world with its own plants and animals.

Back in 2467 Arden 5 had a modest population of about 50,000. Arden 5 had like many young colonies at the time had one power reactor or to be more precise a gamma power reactor. Unfortunately for the colony a Frigate docked at the fuel depot was transporting a prototype terraformer was highjack by (now reveal to be HYDRA operatives), and during the siege fighting took place that cause the terraformer's deployment system to be launched. The terraformer's pod wasn't given any coordinates and it free fell right into the center of the power plant.

Once deployed no one could have predicted what would happen. The terraformer was overpowered by the gamma rays resulting in mutation of all life on the planet. The first month on the planet could only be described by the O.N.I. operatives manning the drones as pure _**CHAOS.**_ The people on the planet became something new yet their condition was already in the databanks. They underwent HULKIFICATION. The women still retain their minds but just became more aggressive, but their bodies changed; all that happened to them was that they grew to be around 8ft tall, gained incredible strength, and their hair and skin became various colors (think SHE-HULKS with different colors.)

Unfortunately for the women the some of the men's minds wouldn't come back for months if some not at all. The men became like wild animals the only thing going though their minds was finding food, water, and unfortunately for the women sex. The men without a wife or a girlfriend would take an unclaimed woman and take them for themselves, unless the woman's father was there to protect them. Men with families became unstoppable shields their protective instincts going into overdrive, their subconscious guiding them. Unlike the women the some men didn't just grow stronger, larger and different skin colored. Some grew scales, claws, horns, fangs, and rock like skin.

The animals grew in size. A small lemur like creature became a large Gorilla like creature ( gallery/?offset=24#/d2wpr3x) now called Bullmonkey. A species of fish grew legs and became wolf like creatures (Varren from Mass Effect). A four eyed salamander like species grew massive ( gallery/26276335#/d2wptfn) Mud Dragons hunting a bipedal mole like species underground Molemen ( gallery/26276335#/d2wpubg ) and a large worm creature (Thresher Maws from Mass Effect). Dogs became massive becoming large enough for the Hulk like people to ride. Cats became saber tooth tiger like. Farm animals became elephant sized. And chicken became the size of ostriches.

Trees became massive becoming redwood status in months. Some plants become man-eaters. Fruit bearing plants became huge but if anything not on the planet during the incident the fruit became toxic. Some plants would shoot pure acid leaving nothing but bone. Others would produce powerful gases that would cause hallucinations

The world became one were only the strong or smart survived. Gamma Prime now crushes the weak and punished the stupid. The air was toxic to any non-Gammanoids the radiation in the air would rot their lungs. All non-Gammanoids had to wear hazmat suits else their skin would fall off.

Once the men's minds returned order started to be restored but not without a number of suicides. Communication with U.N.S.C. was reestablished in the follow months and relief aid was provided and it was much needed. Thanks to the rather animal like state of the men a good number of females became pregnant increasing the population to about 75,000. The one who show no signs of regaining their mind had to be put down as they were a danger to everyone. Buildings were demolished and built to bunker status, how else would you house a planet full of Hulks. Plants were categorized and dangerous ones were cut down from all nearby settlements.

Animals were slow to domesticate. Those who were domesticated before pretty much went with the flow though some did go wild and become apart ecosystem. The fish wolves were easier to tame than thought, perhaps they **wanted** to be tamed seeing as thing went from swimming in water to walking on land. A biologist quoted maybe, the now named Varren, wanted help that they were confused.

Two species were just impossible to tame and those were the Molemen showing semi intelligence but were too violent. The other was the Thresher Maws that wanted nothing more than to eat. Thankfully the gentle giant Mud Dragons keep those species in check. Hunting and killing of Mud Dragons is actually illegal seeing as they were environmental balancers.

Society soon became civilized in 2470. Gamma Prime while self-sufficient didn't have much in the way of jobs except farming. By the 2490s it wasn't uncommon to see a number Gammanoids working in mining colonies their strength making it easy to make tunnels and clearing rubble. Construction was also a favored occupation again their strength once again coming into play. There was even a Gammanoid owned Construction Company bearing the name Banner Construction and a Mining Company called Gamma industries.

Now it might seem demeaning given their type of work but in fact all Gammanoid men were fine with it, it was the women who had some problem with it. Gammanoid men normally only had average intelligence something to do with the testosterone in their system. Women one the other had no such problem. Women were doctors, scientist, teachers, lawyers (LOL if don't know than go do some research on She-Hulk), politician, and Banner Construction and Gamma industries were ran by women.

Law enforcement was divided among sexes. Those in law enforcement work their asses off so there weren't any dumb cops in the force it wasn't tolerated.

But where there is light there is darkness. The pollen from the now name Gamma Rose produced powerful hallucinations so in the galactic drug trade it spread like wildfire. While the Gamma Rose could be grown off Gamma Prime the high classed came straight from the source. The real problem was that it was extremely easy for a non-Gammanoid to overdose making it one of the most dangerous substance on the black-markets.

Mercenaries was also a common career choice among Gammanoids "someone always wants the muscle" a quote from the Mercenary know as the _**Red Dragon **_a blood red Gammanoid that looks dragon like (scales, big horns, claws and fangs). Red Dragon is one of the few male Gammanoids with above average intellect.

There are also Gammanoids that have taken the path of the insurrectionists. One such Gammanoid has been called by U.N.S.C. marines as the reincarnation of _**Abomination. **_Abomination is wanted for the murders of over 10,000 when he willfully sent off a nuke on the colony of Anxious. Abomination is described to be a dark navy blue, scaled, clawed, and has fanged teeth.

But there has been a strange phenomenon that is among the Gammanoids for even by the year 2509, with a population numbering over 200,000. Not one, not a single Gammanoid has been green. This has puzzled scientist, green was the original. But in the new age of the Hulks no one is green. What does it mean?

**Gamma Prime**

March, 6, 2510

Bruce Banner General Hospitable

"OH GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD IT HURTS!" Yelled a very pregnant Robin egg blue She-Hulk. She was in process of having her first and maybe only child; she didn't want to go through this again.

"It's alright Robin our child almost out he's almost here" Said a large man who looked to be made of Onyx colored rock holding a camera.

"SHUT UP YOU WALKING PILE OF MUD DRAGON SHIT! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Robin screamed. "YOU'RE NEVER TO TOUCH ME AGAIN ONYX YOU HEAR ME!"

"Yes dear," said Onyx sweating slightly, one thing the male Gammanoids learned quickly was never to argue with a pregnant Gammanoid.

"Ok I see the head, alright one finally push," Said an orange She-Hulk "on three, one, two, three"

"NNNNNAAAAAHHHH" Screamed Robin

"WWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled a baby.

"Oh!Finally it's done," Robin sighs in relief. Then she noticed how quiet it was she got worried was something wrong. "_No NO __**NO**_** NO!**" she thought she couldn't bear it. Tears started to creep in her eyes.

"Onyx what wrong is the baby alight?" She asked her husband who was looking like a statue.

"_OH no" _she thought tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Doctor! Please is my baby alright!?" She pleaded

The doctor walked over saying nothing holding the baby covered in a blue blanket she handed Robin the baby.

Robin held her baby crying sadden thinking that her baby was dead. That was until she felt him move. She quickly uncovered his face her baby was moving! When she was done she froze just like her husband.

"He's…." she paused

"Green" finished her husband finally saying something.

"So what is he name going to be?" asked the doctor her heart beating fast she couldn't believe what she just help bring into the world.

"Only one name comes to mind." Said Robin.

"Gulp, and that would be? Asked the doctor.

Robin looked the doctor right in the eye her face serious. "His name will be HULK!"

Boom! Onyx fainted.

There finally done holy shit so glad I this don. Idea been stuck in my head and I finally got it out. Yahoo!

Heres a preview of what I got planned.

"_**HA HA HA." Laughed the one eyed brute as he took a bite of a severed arm. "What are you going to do giant, the world around you is burning and you're all alone. What hope do you and the rest of your kind have when the very gods call for destruction?" Sound of battle was taking place behind him a Scarab destroying a building with blast of its cannon. Marines crying out for help as they are torn apart by the gamma infused Brute known as Savage.**_

_**The one eyed brute looked behind him at the carnage a smile on his face "Ah that's my boy making his father proud, HAHAHAHA." He laughed wiping a fake tear away.**_

"_**You haven't answered me giant what are you going to stand there while we destroy the planet." He said sneering.**_

"_**I'll tell you what I'll do" Hulk said raising his arms high putting all his rage into this blow.**_

"_**HULK WILL SMASH" He yelled a primal scream the sound of an older more savage voice resonating with his own.**_

_**When his fists collided with the ground spilt in two all the way to the planets core magma spewing up like an angry god. **_

_**The one eyed chieftain along with his forces fell down the deep divide he screamed "Curse you Giant!"**_

_**As the dust cleared only two figures remained among the now volcanic wasteland. One a 10 foot green giant clad in only pants and combat boots known as HULK. **_

"_**So now it's just you and me!" He shouted**_

_**The second smiled his fang like teeth red with human blood. Standing 20 foot the pure white furred brute towered over the green giant. This monster was simple known as SAVAGE for that what he was a savage beast.**_

"_**RRROOOOOAAAARRRR!" It bellowed it voice resonating across the planet as it charged.**_

_**As HULK ran at full speed he vowed that even if he died he would take this MOTHER FUCKER WITH HIM!**_

And there you that what I have planned.

Next chapter Return of the Green.

Please review


	2. Return of the Green

I don't own Halo or Hulk. If I did this be in comic form :…( I do however own all OCs in this story.

Chapter 1 will be going over Hulk's childhood were he makes his first friends and his love interest.

An. / I know this question will be coming up sooner than later, the reason why all Gammanoid names such as the second Hulk's parents names being Onyx and Robin are simple. In Gammanoid culture it's pretty common for parents to give name based on color or appearance. This is to reduce confusion for children as it helps to visualize a color or thing with the face of others. In some cases the name will be simple like Harry, bob, or Jimmy. In case of Hulk it's different seeing as in the second era of Hulks not one Gammanoid has been green thus he was name after the original. But enough of that, chapter 1 here we go.

Chapter 1 – Return of the Green

5 years later

Gamma Prime capitol city of Banner.

Banner elementary school.

Principal's office.

Onyx and Robin Stanford were sitting in the Principal's office shifting uncomfortable under the gaze of an amber colored She-Hulk as she steadily read over the paper in front of her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stanford it saddens me to be having this talk especially on the first day of school." Said the She-Hulk named Amber Winesworth with a frown.

Robin had her head down she didn't suspect this to happen, well not so soon like maybe three months into the school year but not on the first day! Onyx's face on the other was expressionless having expected something like this to happen.

"I'm sorry Ms. Winesworth Hulk isn't usually like this, he was always taught to stay calm." Robin apologized. "The Doctors form the university said to do so, in case he was like _**HIM.**_" She said her voice changing to the tone one would have when talking about a deity when saying HIM.

"Yes, and it seems he is indeed like _**HIM.**_" Amber said making the Stanford's go wide eyed.

Onyx then said in a confused and concerned tone "I thought this meeting was just about a fight in the playground?"

Winesworth looked Onyx in the eye and stated "It would have been, except there isn't a playground anymore."

"What!?" Yelled Robin and Onyx at the same time their voices carrying out into the hallway.

Sitting in the hallway were two boys and one girl cringing at the sound of the voices.

"Sigh, how the heck did this happen?" Asked Hulk as he stared at the ceiling.

**2 hours ago**

Hulk was excited today was his first at school. He grinned maybe he could make some friends today. He really wanted a friend he never really had one, well that wasn't really true. The people at the big people school were his friends. They hook him up to machines that would beep and make nice lights. When he asked them why they would tell him that he was special and machines would tell them just how special.

Hulk huffed at that thought he knew he was special his mommy would tell him that every day he didn't need the machines for that. Hulk knew he was different even from a young age. People would always stare at him with wide eyes and open mouths. Whenever this happened he would always hide behind either his mommy or daddy. He would ask his parents why they stared they would laugh and say "Because you look like Hulk sweetie/squirt".

"Well duh I am Hulk" he said making his parents laugh.

"There was a person who named Hulk way before son" His father would say.

"It's who your name after sweetie", his mother would say sweetly.

"Why?" He asked innocently.

"Because you're the first person in over 500 years who is green," His mother said.

"So?" Hulk said tilting his head.

"Son," his dad said looking down at him "The Hulk before you was green and was so powerful that he could crack a planet in half."

Hulk looked at his father mouth wide open "You named me after someone so strong!"

"Ha ha we sure did, nothing else would have work." His father said grinning.

"You think maybe I could be that strong one day?" He asked his parents.

"Who knows?" Onyx said shrugging. "Time can only tell."

"But even if you're not you'll always be special," His Robin said smiling.

"_Yeah I'm special" _thought Hulk as everyone at the school stared at him both children and adults alike. The adults' faces were in shock not believing what they were seeing. The children were in awe, they heard stories of the original Hulk how he was the strongest there was and how he was green just like the boy in front of them.

"Ok honey, have a nice day and try to make some friends." His mother said smiling.

"I will mom" Hulk said hugging his mother and then running off with the other children.

Once in class things started to feel very dull for Hulk the teacher was telling them what they would be learning all year and where they be sitting the usual. It was boring for Hulk but he pay attention anyway, his mom had told him to pay attention so he wouldn't end up a blockhead (pun intended) like his dad.

Thankfully two hours later it was time for recess. Hulk was really excited now maybe he could make some friends. He played tag with a bunch of kids, they had fun running around trying to tag each other, and well they were till they heard someone yell.

"Stop picking on my sister you JERK!" Yelled a tall and lanky sliver boy, who was standing protectful over a red skin girl that was crying.

The sliver boy had a narrow build but was really tall standing about 5 feet, a good foot over the normal height of a Gammanoid child his age which was about 4 feet. While most Gammanoids where built for power, the silver boy looked to be made for speed given his streamline appearance. But it did look like he had some muscle. The boy skin looked to be made of metal plated scales. His body and head were both aerodynamic in design. The boy's eyes were like that of a chameleon, allowing him to look at his sister and the bully at the same time.

His hands were armed with the sharpest claws that Hulk had ever seen as they gleamed in the sunlight. His feet were equipped with an even more deadly pair of claws as they looked to belong to a dinosaur that Hulk had seen in a picture book. His clothes were a simple black t-shirt and blue shorts. The sliver boy was shoeless seeing as he had large claws that were dug into the ground. The boy's legs were in a sprinters stance ready to propel him; though the question was either forward or up as they looked to be well suited for jumping as well.

From what Hulk could see the boy was one of those rare Gammanoid males, who when he reached adulthood would have above average intelligence given his stance clam and calculating. He was ready to fight the bully that decided to pick on his twin sister. If the boy wasn't born a Gammanoid and was a normal human he would have been one of the nerdy kids getting picked on by a bully. And if he would have been the nerd, the boy in front of him would definitely be the bully.

While the silver boy was tall the other boy was wide. The bully was as some would say ripped. He had wide shoulders making him look bigger then he was. His muscled form had a skin that was a tannest color. Atop his head were a pair of small goat's horn that in the future would be like a ram's. His curly hair was a dark brown that was to his shoulders. The boy looked suited to working the mines on some colony once done with school. He had big arms that were connected to a pair of large hands (Think Wreck it Ralph). His lower half was normal its size matching his upper half. His mother oblivious dress him as attire consisted a plaid button up shirt that was tucked into a pair of blue jeans. His feet were covered by a pair of brand new cowboy boots.

The boots were apparently the source of the argument as it looks like one of the boots had a muddy footprint on top of it. A footprint that matched the shoes of the red skin girl, which the bully had pushed into the mud ruining her nice purple dress.

Hulk didn't know why but thought the little girl was cute even as she was sniffling trying to the mud out of her dress. Her skin to Hulk was the prettiest shade of red he had ever seen. Her hair reached clear to the middle of her back and was black as midnight with two red highlights. Her lips looked like she was wearing black lipstick but in fact that was the natural color of her lips. Her tear soaked eyes were a bright yellow and Hulk couldn't stop himself from staring into them and losing himself.

He snaps his eyes away from the girl as the two boys argument looked like it would take a turn for the worse.

"Well you big dumb jerk why you push my sister down huh?" the silver boy said pushing the shorter but wider boy making him stagger a bit.

"I pushed her you weak little twig because she got my nice new boots that my mom got me!" The boy with the goat horns shouted pushing the skinnier boy back.

"The little idiot should watch where she was going!" he said shouting at the little girl making her cry some more.

"I'M SORRY!" she cried "I was just trying to find my brother so we could play on the swings!"

"Well instead you went got my boots dirty" He said quickly grabbing her hair lifting her up by it making her cry even more.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU ASSHOLE!" said the tall boy as he quickly jumped and kicked the other boy in the chest his claws tearing up the shirt.

"Look what you did now you skinny freak!" goat boy yelled.

"I don't care, no one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" the skinny boy said clawing at the horned boy's face leaving five scratch marks on his face.

"Ah that hurt!" goat boy said grabbing the other and tossing him across the playground sending flying towards a wall.

Amazingly in midflight the silver boy flip around and pointed his feet at the wall. When his feet hit the wall his legs coiled up, and then he launched himself at twice the speed back at the other boy and buried his fists into his gut. With a grunt the boy fell to his knees and held his gut and started gasping for air.

"That's what you get jerk!" The sliver boy said kicking mud into the boy's face. He then knelt down next to his sister and asked "Are you alright Scarlet?"

"Sniff, sniff yeah I'm okay Talon," The now named Scarlet said she smiled before her eyes went wide in fear.

"Hey what's the mat…." Talon was cut off as a large hand collided with his head knocking him out.

"That's what you get for turning your back on me!" Said the horned boy with a glare directed at Scarlet. "Now it's your turn little girl" He snarled as he went to punch the girl in the face. The boy was expecting to hear the girl screamed, but instead he heard a loud boom followed by a gasp from all the children around.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?!" asked/yelled Hulk as he held the large fist in his hands. He looked down at the girl that now was looking at him in awe "Are you alright?"

Scarlet nodded a black blush coming to her face "Y-yes" She stuttered. "_What was going on? Did the Hulk come back to life just to save me_!?" she thought not believing the sight in front of her. Like most Gammanoid children she had heard the stories of The Incredible Hulk how he was the first and the strongest of them. And standing before her dreamily was a boy that looks just like him. If Scarlet wasn't on her knees to begin with, she would be now as she felt them shaking. She could practical feel the power resonating off him. It was coming off in waves each one getting stronger as the boy got angrier at the ogre looking boy that tried to hit her.

"Ha is this some kind of joke?" ask the boy as looked at the green kid that blocked his punch. "What you do, paint yourself green think you get some attention," He said mockingly.

"I would never do something that stupid" stated Hulk "What you see is me just being green," he said like a smartass.

The goat boy snorted, "Who you trying to be Hulk?"

Hulk glared at the kid "I am Hulk"

"YEAH RIGHT!" the large handed boy shouted as he tackled the green boy to the ground and started wailing on him with powerful punches to the face. "The Hulk was strong you're weak!" he said punching him in the face. "You are just some little copy cat!" he spat hitting him again. "Look at you. You're just sitting there taking it", punch to the eye. "Ha-ha. I'm stronger than you Hulk wannabe.", punch to the gut. "Maybe that means I'll be stronger than the Hulk!" He laughs.

Hulk didn't know what happen next only that something inside him snapped. How dare that goat looking say such a thing. He kicked the boy off him sending back 7 feet. Hulk was pissed no one was stronger the Hulk everyone knew that yet this boy goes ahead and says THAT! A green aura started to surround Hulk his rage kept building and building god he felt like he was going to explode until finally he screamed.

"**YOU'RE WRONG! HULK IS STRONGEST!" **Hulk slammed his fists hard into the cement, cracks spider webbing across the entire blacktop.

At first everything was quiet. The bully and all the other children were shocked and wide eyed. Then suddenly the ground started to shake violently different pieces of the playground started to raise and lower. All the children scrambled for the school as it was designed for this sort of thing. Everyone ran all except Hulk his rage blinding him to his surroundings. The spot he was in started sink leaving in the center of a 20 foot deep crater.

Teachers and students alike rushed to either a window or door trying to see what in the fucking hell was going on. What they saw was sent shivers down their spines as they saw the green boy with a green aura. The boy was screaming his voice sending out shock waves causing all the glass in the building to shatter. His muscles were bulging causing him to grow a foot taller. His veins were thick and pulsed with a green energy. His eyes were glowing a bright green making his appearance look like a mini god.

"**HULK SMASH!" **Hulk yelled his voice sounding older and savage. He started throwing his fist into the ground cracking it further with each mighty punch. The whole school started to shake now it was if a thousand Thrashers Maws were rushing towards the surface.

"If this continues the whole entire school will be destroyed," Said a now awake Talon (honestly who the hell could sleep though something like this.) "He might even destroy himself if he doesn't stop." He said.

Shock and appeared on Scarlet's face. _"He could die?!, No he can't die he just can't!" _She thought as her body moved on its own. She didn't know how but her body keep dodge the debris that was fly around the playground, all she knew was that she had to get to Hulk and somehow calm him down.

"Scarlet!" Shouted Talon _"What the hell is she doing?" _He thought as he ran after sister rebounding off the now floating rocks.

Hulk was now in a blind fury the power rushing off him with each punch. The power was becoming so great it was starting to hurt thus making him angrier. He was trying to stop himself but he could no longer control himself he was just so mad! He put his hand together getting ready to throw a mighty blow into the ground until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and heard.

"Everything's alright now you don't need to hit anything anymore the bully gone you beat him." The voice sounded like an angle to Hulk. He looked down and there was the same red skinned girl form earlier she was fine, she was safe. He started clam down his body starting to change back to normal. The ground stopped shaking and started to stabilize. The rocks stop floating and unfortunately for Talon who was upside down. Was underneath a rock getting ready for his next jump, he went cross eyed looking in two different directions and simple said "OH NO!" as the rock fell and broke apart on top of him.

"Everything's ok now." Scarlet said sweetly, hugging the green boy tightly. "You just need to relax." She stated. And indeed Hulk was calming down something about the girl just made him happy he didn't know nor care what it was. They sat their quietly holding each other. Then all of a sudden a pile of rocks started to move and a silver body rose out of them.

"I'm alive!," Shouted Talon, as he dug himself out of the rocks.

"Talon what are you doing here?" Scarlet asked innocently.

"What am I doing here?" The tall boy shouted he then bopped his sister on the head making her shout "Ow!" "What are you doing here!?" he asked/demanded. "What the Hhhhheeeelllll were you thinking?" he asked. "Don't you know if you would have gotten hurt, mom would chop me up and fed me to the Varren!" he shouted.

Hulk started to laugh enjoying the twin antics. This caused Talon's left eyebrow to twitch fast making it sound like two pieces of metal were clicking against each other.

"And don't get me started on you!" He said pointing at Hulk "You god dam jolly green giant!" He shouted obliviously losing his cool. "What the hell was up with that temper tantrum?" He asked grabbing onto Hulk's shoulders.

"I don't know," said the green boy shrugging "never happened before"

The clicking noise was back again "What the hell do you mean you don't know." He shouted shaking Hulk by the shoulders.

"It's…like….I…told…you…it….never….happen…..before," Said Hulk as Talon shook him "I want to know just as much as you." He said clearly as Talon stop shaking him

"Yeah well so do I" said a new voice causing all three of the children's heads to snap in it direction.

Standing at the top of the crater was Ms. Winesworth her arms crossed under her chest as she stared at the now frightened kids.

"You three!" she snapped "My office"

Thus here we are in the present.

"Sooo" Started Talon "We never really got you name" he finished.

Hulk blinked "Oh sorry, well the name is Hulk, Hulk Stanford." He said holding hand out to Talon who then shook it.

"My name is Talon Wraithwood" said Talon "and this is my annoying twin sister Sca-Oof" his sister elbows him in the gut.

"My name is Scarlet" she said with a blush on her face.

"Nice to meet you two" he said smiling. "Hey if it's not too much trouble you think we could be friends?" he asked honestly.

"I LOVE TO!" Scarlet shouted as she threw herself at Hulk and started to hug.

Talon's eyebrow started going in to overdrive _"What the hell is this shit!" _He thought.

Poor Talon's life from that day forward would never be the same ever again.

**Alright Chapter one is officially done!**

**Yes Scarlet is base of Red She-Hulk form the comic books. I figure Hulk need a love interest and since Betty is Red She-Hulk I was like Fuck it lets do that! **

**Talon is my first Official Oc in this story since I don't count Hulk's parents or teacher since they're there to build the back ground story. Scarlet doesn't count since she is Red She-Hulk's reincarnation same with my Hulk.**

** Anyways Talon for right now will be a comic relief until the Covenant rear their spilt chine heads. Then Talon will become way more serious. He'll scale large buildings and snipe targets with an extremely high powered sniper rifle that can take out a tank with one well place shot. And thanks to his eye which will be fitted with special goggles Talon will be his own spotter. **

**Talon will be a firm believer in hitting fast and hard, given his speed and claws.**

**Ok thank you for reading **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE SUSGESTIONS FOR EVENTS AND OCs BOTH HUMAN AND COVENANT!**


End file.
